


Find Me In The Afterglow

by bandable



Series: nct works [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Pictures, Polyamory, Texting, This is the opposite of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/bandable
Summary: Jaemin gives Jeno the wrong number on accident, which turns out to be the number of the boy Jeno has had a crush on for, like,ever. Or, at least, Jenothinksit was an accident.aka; The chat fic no one asked for.(This is told through images, so as of now, the word count is going to be really low.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A twitter thread enlightened me to this ship and I have never been the same since. I had to contribute something to this tag.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! And tell me if the formatting is weird/doesn't work.

Part One

-

-

-

 

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/xbandable)!


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

-

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/xbandable)!


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn? I don't know her.
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/xbandable) and talk to me about Jaemin


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

-

-

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about as angsty as it's gonna get tbh.
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/xbandable) and talk to me about Jaemin.


	5. Chapter 5

part five

-

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for the long wait!! i moved and then had to finish up my last few weeks of high school. jfkskfke but im done with high school!! and then stray kids debuted and ive been a mess but i finally had time to finish this
> 
> thank you for your guys' support!
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/xbandable)!


End file.
